1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication method for transmitting input data to a plurality of destinations using different transmission methods and a data communication apparatus which realizes the method.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, document data or the like, obtained by reading an original by using a scanner or the like, is transmitted to a remote facsimile apparatus via a telephone line, or transferred to a remote terminal via a network.
However, in case of transmitting a common document to various destinations with different data formats, procedures for format conversion for each destination designation have been very troublesome.
The present invention has as its object to provide a data communication apparatus and method which eliminate the above-described problems.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a data communication apparatus and method for transmitting common document data to a plurality of destinations based on different transmission methods by a simple operation.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a data communication apparatus and method for transmitting document data by different transmission methods to the same receiver.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a data communication apparatus and method for easily performing destination designation upon transmission to a desired designation.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same name or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.